deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
DOATEC
The Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, also known as DOATEC for short (pronounced "Doh-A-TECH"), is a formerly international weapons research and development now a fully entertainment company, that presides over the Dead or Alive Tournaments. Before Dead or Alive 5, DOATEC served as the antagonistic role in the series, with the tournaments formerly acting as a proving ground for some of its former genetic experiements as they tried to create "the world's greatest fighter". History DOATEC was originally headed by Fame Douglas, the creator of the Dead or Alive Tournaments. The DOATEC had a huge empire in the weapons market, which made the Douglas family rich and famous, with homes around the world and a private army. After Fame's assassination, the company was inherited by his eldest daughter, Helena Douglas. However, the companies' majority leadership fell to Victor Donovan. Under Donovan's leadership, DOATEC began research into creating genetically-enhanced super-soldiers, by using the tournaments as a cover-up to study fighters, or even as test grounds for their experiments. They would even kidnap fighters to use as test subjects for some of their experiments. After many occasions, the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, who had frequently fallen prey to DOATEC's experiments, destroyed DOATEC's primary headquarters in revenge. Helena currently has control over DOATEC, now headquartered in the cruise ship the Freedom Survivor. However Donovan has created a new organization called MIST to continue his plans. Products Dead or Alive Tournaments Created by Fame, the tournaments here were originally just an annual, world-wide fighting tournament for fighters to take part in to win large cash prizes. After Donovan took control of the committee, he started to use the tournaments to study fighters, and even as a trap to kidnap them for genetic projects. Genetic Projects Project Alpha Project Alpha was another projects that DOATEC carried out, in order to create the ultimate fighter. The test subject was Kasumi, the winner of the first tournament, who was kidnapped and tested on briefly. Her DNA was used to create clones of her, with her appearance and fighting style. Throughout the series, many incomplete clones of Kasumi can be seen at verious DOATEC buildings. Kasumi α is the first complete model of the clones. But eventually the project was taken a step further, in the form of Project Alpha-2, which altered Alpha's genetic makeup, transforming her into the monstrous interdimensional being Alpha-152, powered by inhuman abilities and born with an unrenegaded hatred for the world. Alpha was close to defeat by the true Kasumi, but she escaped in the flames and was retrieved by Victor Donovan. Two years after the fall of the Tritowers, Donovan started a new group called MIST. Not willing to give up on Project Alpha, he proceeded to the next process of implementation: Phase 4: the distribution and manufacturing of the perfect genetic killing machine. He created another Kasumi clone, and used the Alpha clone as bait to lure the shinobi into a trap, programming her with all of the real Kasumi's memories and emotions. His plan almost worked, and the Alpha clone acted too much like the true Kasumi, prompting Lisa Hamilton, the head scientist of MIST to stop her from fighting the clone Alpha 152. Soon after, Hayate, the 18th Master of the Mugen Tenshin, followed by his half-sister Ayane, and his dearest friend Ryu Hayabusa of the Hayabusa ninja clan, launched a raid on the DIG oil platform where Alpha 152 was located. As soon as they killed the false Kasumi, Hayate was captured by Rig, a double agent of MIST, and Epsilon had been retriggered. After the ninja and Lisa stop the process, Phase 4 starts and a new, perfected Alpha clone appeared, with the ability to take on the appearance of the ninja she fights against at will. The ninja barely manage to destroy her, and the true Kasumi dealt the death blow to the Alpha clone, causing it to explode in a burst of light. However, that wouldn't stop Donovan. Since Rig collected samples for the Alpha Project, Phase 4 is still ready to proceed. Everything is going according to Donovan's plan. Project Epsilon Project Epsilon was created in order to create the ultimate fighter, by performing experiments to give a physical body superhuman abilities. The test subject was Hayate, a talented shinobi, who was kidnapped by DOATEC while he was in a comatose and paraplegic state due to spinal injury. Apparently most of the modifications were made to Hayate's nervous system, which helped him recover from his injuries, but failed to give him abilities beyond that he already had as a shinobi. The project failed, and Hayate was released. The side-effects of the experiment gave him amnesia, and he had to recover his memories from before and during the experiment. Project Omega Project Omega was another genetic project, involving the augmentation of Genra, a high-ranking member of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, into a superhuman known as Omega. Genra willingly gave himself over to DOATEC for the experimentation. The transformation was a success, and the third Dead or Alive Tournament was used to test the subject out, but Omega was later destroyed by Hayabusa, Hayate, and Ayane, Genra's student and foster-daughter. Ayane gave Genra a funeral at the village taking the Tokkosho he carried as a memento. Dinosaur cloning DOATEC seems to perform experiments involving other creatures than humans. In Dead or Alive 4, there seems to be a habitat created by DOATEC to keep cloned dinosaurs. It's unknown if they clone other animals, or as to why they clone dinosaurs in the first place. Known Personnel Head Family *'Fame Douglas' (Founder, former leader) *'Helena Douglas' (Current leader) *'Kokoro' (Possible heir to title of leader) Other Faculty *'Bayman' (Assassin, formerly hired by Donovan) *'Zack' (Current host of the tournament event under employement to Helena) *'Christie' (former Assassin and remained bodyguard to Donovan) *'Lisa Hamilton' (former Scientist) *'Victor Donovan' (former Shadow leader, scientist) Test Subjects *'Alpha-152' *'Epsilon' *'Kasumi α' *'Omega' Locations As a multi-national corporation, DOATEC possesses many bases and company buildings around the world. DOATEC Tritowers DOATEC's primary headquarters, the Tri-Towers are three octagonal skyscraper towers joined part-way by aerial walkways and supported by a total of nine sentry towers; three sentry towers per skayscraper. A series of heliports are suspended between the towers. At its base lies the main Douglas mansion. The internal workings of the Tritowers are primarily made up of various science labs and holding cells for their experiments, such as the Biolab Core. The mansion provides an architectual front, with a main great hall. The attack from the Mugen Tenshin clan left the Tritowers in an inferno, however its ultimate destruction occured when Helena activated the building's auto-destruct sequence. DOATEC Germany A lab-base in , where a host of Kasumi clones are kept. Including where Hayate (by the time he got amnesia after escape, assuming an identity as Ein) was held for Project Epsilon. DOATEC HK A multi-story building in . It is home to a basement lab. DOATEC Japan A branch of DOATEC located in Tokyo, Japan. This group is headed by Miyako, Kokoro's mother New York In Ninja Gaiden 2 near the NYPD station, is a building with DOATEC written on it. Trivia *According to Tamaki, Misaki's "Star-Colored Symphony" outfit was originally made to be used for an event held by DOATEC. Category:Groups